


Reiji's Birthday

by Yoshistar123



Series: Uta No Prince Sama - More trash mostly [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reiji's birthday, Star Gazing, They take him to a theme park, brilliant, gay tbh, reiji appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshistar123/pseuds/Yoshistar123
Summary: It's Reiji's birthday so oh look I wrote something for itThey just take him to a theme park and go star gazing and it's all just Reiji appreciation honestly
Relationships: Camus & Kotobuki Reiji & Kurosaki Ranmaru & Mikaze Ai, Kotobuki Reiji/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta No Prince Sama - More trash mostly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650841
Kudos: 18





	Reiji's Birthday

Reiji was cruelly woken that morning by the sun shining through his bedroom window. His immediate response was to groan and roll onto his other side to escape the light permeating throughout the room, burying his head in his pillow and squeezing his eyes shut tight. He then noticed the lack of another person in his bed and raised his head, blinking his eyes blearily as he realised that Ai wasn’t in the bed with him. He buried his head back into the pillow; despite Ai often waking before him Reiji didn’t think he’d ever be okay with waking to an empty bed. Regardless, he made to roll his way onto his bedroom floor, briefly glancing at the time as he collapsed onto the floor, completely entangled in the blankets. His sleepy brain took a minute to process the time, and panic registered in his head for a second (12:00pm was way too late for him to wake up; he should’ve been at work hours ago), before the rest of his braincells caught up and he remembered what day it was. July 13th. His birthday. He had the day off.

Now that he was awake and out of bed (despite still being on the floor), Reiji’s next mission was to go and find Ai-Ai. And maybe make some food. But mostly find Ai-Ai – it was his birthday after all, so he was allowed to have his boyfriend’s presence at least.

Making his way into Quartet Night’s shared living room, the blanket still wrapped tight around his shoulders (it was warm and Reiji had no standards), Reiji was surprised to see Ai sitting on the sofa, watching a nature documentary. A small wrapped box was on the table in front of him, along with a plate of food. Upon hearing Reiji’s footsteps entering the room, Ai turned to face him with a smile.

“I had a feeling you would wake up soon. I made you breakfast, and Otoya and Tokiya wanted to give you that, “he gestured to the box, “but they had to go to work early.”

“Otoyan and Toki were here, and you didn’t wake me?” Reiji complained, though he was smiling at the thought that his cute kouhai went out of their way to give him something. He’d have to make sure he thanked them the next time he saw them.

Ai stood up off the sofa and handed him the gift. “I thought I’d let you sleep in, seeing as it’s your birthday.” He kissed Reiji gently on the cheek, before wishing him a happy birthday as he stood back to let Reiji open the box. The wrapping paper fell away and Reiji opened the box to find a small keyring inside. A tiny version of a maraca hung from the keyring, and Reiji was excited to find that it functioned like a normal maraca. He held it up and shook it, delighting in the noise it made, and wow Ai was going to kill Tokiya and Otoya for condemning all of Quartet Night to this fate. Reiji was bad enough with his actual maracas – he didn’t need a smaller one that he could access at all times! However, despite his fear for their eardrums, Ai couldn’t get mad at the ecstatic grin on Reiji’s face; a real smile, not one of the fake ones he plastered on sometimes to hide his true feelings.

Before Reiji got too distracted with the keyring, Ai pulled him over to the sofa to eat his food, before he inevitably forgot. Regardless, Ai wanted Reiji to be slightly calmer before he gave him the next gift – all of Quartet Night had come together for this one, and he didn’t want Reiji to get so excited he forgot to eat.

Reiji took the plate handed to him and ate gladly (he was hungry after all), the maraca keyring placed carefully on the table before him so he could attach it to his keys later. The food was his favourite – kaarage – and whilst he still thought he made it better (Kotobuki Bento secret recipe, after all), Ai had still done a magnificent job and Reiji savoured every last bite. Also because Ai didn’t let him scarf down such a ridiculous amount of food often. Ai sat beside him as he ate, and Reiji curled into his side - sometimes he hated that he was the shortest member of Quartet Night, but it was nice to fit so wonderfully into Ai’s side sometimes.

The plans for the day were completely unknown to Reiji, and as soon as Camus and Ranmaru got back from their early morning photoshoot, they could begin. For now, however, Ai was content to leave Reiji in the dark as he changed the program over to the movie that they had most recently starred in, saying that “Ai-Ai you look so cute in that outfit”, so he settled down to let Reiji enjoy their time together, squished together on the sofa.

When Camus and Ranmaru finally made their way back home, the movie had long since finished and Reiji had fallen back asleep on top of Ai. Ai had busied himself with a book he had been working his way through, happy to let Reiji get the sleep that Ai knew he needed after giving his all to their latest project.

“We’re back!” Ranmaru’s voice carried from their front door, as he and Camus made their way into the room. “Have you told him yet?” He asked, gesturing to Reiji, who was starting to slide just a little bit off the sofa (he was a bit of a mess whilst sleeping sometimes – Ai didn’t understand it personally, being unnecessarily neat in everything he did – maybe he got it from Ranmaru, who always fell asleep on the sofa for naps, and who had the same amount of grace whilst sleeping as a drunk rat).

“Not yet, I was planning on surprising him when you two got back,” Ai replied, brushing his hand through Reiji’s sleep-messy hair.

“Fair enough – if you give us some time to prepare we shall be ready to go. You should probably wake him up whilst we do that.” Camus said, walking to his bedroom door away from the others. Ranmaru headed towards his room as well, nodding in agreement with Camus as the two headed to get their things ready for the day they had planned – it wouldn’t do for them to head out into public looking like huge messes (well, Ranmaru didn’t mind, but Camus most definitely did. And after getting back from a hectic photoshoot – it had been crazy – they both needed time to sort themselves out. And get stuff together for where they were going next, of course)

Ai hummed in acquiescence, watching as they left the room. He picked himself up off the sofa, leaving his book on the coffee table and using a bookmark to mark his place (he didn’t want to damage the book by bending the corner). Reiji slumped forward onto the sofa where Ai had just gotten up from, his body no longer being supported. Somehow, this didn’t wake him up, but Reiji was a pretty heavy sleeper.

Sighing to himself, Ai struggled to contain the smitten smile forming on his face. Reiji was over-the-top and loud, and didn’t appreciate himself enough sometimes, but goddamnit if Ai didn’t love him anyway. Now if only he could figure out how to get Reiji to wake up, they could go on their day and Ai could show Reiji how much he loved him. Usually he just let him wake up on his own, or if they were late sometimes Ai ended up practically shoving him off the bed, but seeing as it was his birthday he wanted to be a little kinder at least.

“Reiji,” Ai spoke aloud, his voice ringing in the silence the room had been left in, “you need to wake up or else you’ll miss your birthday.”

He hadn’t expected it to work (it couldn’t be that easy), but he was slightly disappointed at his failure regardless. Sighing again, that same smile on his face, he moved closer to try a different approach. Placing one hand on Reiji’s shoulder and shaking gently, Ai left a gentle kiss on Reiji’s forehead, muttering, “Reiji, wake up.”

Still nothing.

At this point Ranmaru had finished getting ready in his room. Walking back into the living room to find Reiji still asleep he turned to Ai, speaking, “Ai, why is he still asleep? We’ll waste the whole day away at this point.”

Frowning, Ai replied, “I can’t get him to wake up. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t been sleeping particularly well recently.”

Ranmaru’s face mirrored Ai’s as they both looked frowned at Reiji. However, Reiji could (and will, or all three members of Quartet Night will physically trap him in his bed) sleep later, unless he wanted to miss his whole birthday.

“Right, well, this is his damn fault.” Ranmaru said, and Ai didn’t have the chance to stop him before he physically dragged Reiji off the sofa and onto the floor. A thud echoed around the room from the impact, and Reiji woke up with a start.

“Success!” Ranmaru cheered and high fived Ai, dropping Reiji and letting him fall back onto the floor.

Reiji groaned from where he was splayed out on the ground, rubbing his eyes, “Ran-Ran, what was that for?”

“Unless you want to miss your whole birthday you better get your ass up or we’ll just leave you there.”

Ai chuckled, watching as Reiji jumped up off the floor to complain to Ranmaru that he “wasn’t that hard to wake” (a lie) and that “he could’ve been far more gentle” (another lie). Ai had to drag Reiji away, however, when Ranmaru nearly resorted to violence (“You can’t punch him on his birthday, Ranmaru.” Then, quieter, “save it for tomorrow.”)

Camus entered the room to see Ai standing between a now annoyed Ranmaru and a whining Reiji, and took a minute to question the life choices he made that brought him to this point. “What are you heathens doing?”

“Myu-chaaaaan, Ranmaru’s being mean.”

“What else is new,” Camus muttered under his breath, before looking at Ranmaru, opening his mouth to say something. He was, however, cut off by Ai, who once again played mediator as he stood between Camus and Ranmaru.

“Let’s not do this now, we have places to be.”

Camus closed his mouth, knowing that his next sentence would have definitely started an argument. Reiji, on the other hand brightened up immediately, turning to ask excitedly where they were going.

Ai pulled a small envelope out of his back pocket where it had been hidden from Reiji. “We got tickets to that theme park you so desperately wanted us to go to,” he smiled, watching as Reiji overflowed with happiness. He had been asking them to go to that theme park forever, but he’d never expected that they would actually go!

Reiji practically leapt onto Ai, smothering him in a huge hug, “Oh my gosh you guys! Thank you!”

Both Camus and Ranmaru took a step back, fully aware they would both be the next victims of Reiji’s death hugs, but both gave in as soon as Reiji grabbed them, knowing that to keep Reiji happy, it was worth it. Everyone in Quartet Night knew how rough Reiji’s past was, and they knew that sometimes he struggled with things. However, it was different now, as Reiji had them to protect and help him, and goddamnit if they would ever let the brightest member of their group fall into a dark hole and never climb out.

Ai in particular was completely smitten by Reiji’s happiness – Reiji’s smile could bring joy to anyone, but Ai was already too gay for this man and his entire body felt warm with elation and gayness. If he kept this up they would have to cancel the trip because Ai would overheat and collapse from the warmth swirling in his chest.

“Well, I guess we can leave as soon as you are ready, Reiji,” Ai spoke, gently pulling his boyfriend off of where he had latched onto Camus – it may have been Reiji’s birthday but Camus only had so much patience and Ai didn’t want to clean up after a murder – and directing him towards his bedroom.

“Right!” Reiji headed into his bedroom to get ready, and the rest of Quartet Night took a moment to breathe. It was going to be a very high-energy day, but for Reiji it was totally worth it. He deserved so much more, and Quartet Night were going to do their best to give it to him.

“Is it okay if I throttle him after his birthday?” Ranmaru questioned, but there was no malice in his voice and a fond smile was on his face.

Camus snorted, “only if you let me watch.”

“Done.”

Ultimately it did not take Reiji too long to get ready, his excitement causing his normal lethargy after waking up to be banished to the shadow realm, and soon Quartet Night were heading out of their apartment and off to the theme park.

They were each wearing disguises to avoid being recognised, seeing as none of them were particularly in the mood to deal with fans – the day was about Reiji after all, and he did enough to please his fans as it was. Also Ranmaru disliked being swarmed by fans and Camus was much of the same mindset. They both preferred to keep to themselves most of the time – to be honest the only person in Quartet Night who was actually an extrovert was Reiji, which really shouldn’t come as much of a surprise if you knew them.

Reiji’s hand found Ai’s as they left the building, linking their fingers and swinging their arms back and forth. Ai giggled at Reiji’s antics, causing Reiji’s smile to grow even bigger than it already had been. Camus mumbled something about how they were “too pure and wholesome sometimes”, quickly followed by Ranmaru’s reply of “obviously you don’t know Reiji well if you think he’s either pure or wholesome.”

“Aww Ran-Ran, don’t expose me like that!” Reiji whined.

Ai shook his head, “there’s nothing left to expose, you did it all yourself.”

Reiji turned back to Ai, holding his finger up to his lips,” shhhhhhh,” he whispered, “maybe they don’t know.”

Ai rolled his eyes, his face mostly blank but his eyes conveyed his silent laughter, “I would think the whole world knows by now.”

“If you guys keep repeating this slander of my good name then I’ll have to just kick you guys out of our apartment.”

Ai snorted as Ranmaru bristled. They’d been sharing that apartment way too long for any of them to escape. “Square up then, I’ll fight you for it!”

Ai and Camus had to hold both of them back from brawling on the street.

They managed to arrive at the theme park without any murders, and Reiji was quick to pull the four of them over to the largest rollercoaster in the park. Apparently Reiji had no sense of self-preservation because if the rollercoaster didn’t kill him, Ranmaru or Camus would.

“Shouldn’t we ride something smaller first?” Ai, ever the voice of reason, spoke, “isn’t that generally how this works?”

“Ehhh it’ll be fine,” Ranmaru chimed in – he liked rollercoasters so he didn’t have too many complaints (he would rather have started small, but it wasn’t his choice to make here), “anyway, go big or go home, right?”

Camus was ready to go home.

After getting off the rollercoaster, both Ranmaru and Camus nearly fell flat on their faces. Ranmaru generally liked rollercoasters, but he had not been ready for that one, and Camus preferred to keep his feet on the ground. The things Reiji made them do…

Reiji himself was bouncing, his body filled with adrenaline after the ride. Ai was pretty much unaffected, though he had found himself enjoying the rollercoaster a surprisingly large amount – he would have to research further the effects of rollercoasters on people; perhaps the rest of Quartet Night would be good test subjects. Regardless, he could do that later, right now was about Reiji – which was apparently turning out to be a mistake. Oh well, it was too late for Ai. The gay had grown too powerful and watching Reiji bounce up and down with excitement made Ai feel like he’d been shot through the heart. But maybe he should make sure Camus and Ranmaru were okay first.

Ranmaru was out of breath when he spoke, pulling himself up to point at Reiji, “I can’t fucking believe you.”

Reiji grinned, “come on Ran-Ran! Go big or go home, right?”

“Goddamnit Reiji.”

Camus was definitely ready to go home.

Ultimately their time at the theme park was successful: Reiji pulled them onto more rides, and thankfully none of them died afterwards. Somehow. Quartet Night was happy though, because Reiji was enjoying himself, which was the goal, so despite their suffering, they were glad they had achieved their goal.

Ranmaru had particularly enjoyed one of the rides that span them around so fast that when they got off they were all extremely dizzy. He enjoyed it for this reason – after exiting the ride, Reiji fell flat on his face. Karma.

“We should get candy floss!” Reiji cheered, having recovered from the spinning, walking ahead of the others with Ai’s fingers laced through his, scanning the stalls for food. Camus and Ranmaru vaguely shook their heads at Ai, not being sure if they’d survive a Reiji who was also hyped up on sugar. Unfortunately, it was far too late.

“Okay.”

Overall they managed to get a wide selection of food, which Ranmaru was particularly grateful for. After being dragged around by Reiji all day, they were all hungry, so they found a patch of grass to sit on as they ate their food. By this point it was early evening, and Reiji had finally managed to tire himself out, so they were relatively quiet as they sat and ate.

Ai leaned over to whisper to Ranmaru, “did you bring the gift?”

Ranmaru nodded, “of course, it’s buried in my bag. Safely, obviously. Do you wanna give it to him now, or…?”

Ai shrugged, watching as Reiji stole a piece of food away from Camus, “I think we should let him finish eating first, it’s not like we have other plans for food besides the cake at home.”

“Fair.”

Reiji laughed as Camus shot him a dirty glare, enjoying the piece of chicken he had managed to smuggle off his plate. He had had so much fun out with Quartet Night that he was almost getting emotional – sometimes it was easy for him to forget how much they cared about each other and then they went out of their ways to do something like this and honestly it made Reiji so damn happy. It made him feel like they were a bit more like a family, rather than a group of four very different people sandwiched together to make an idol group. Even if sometimes Camus and Ranmaru fought, or if all of them disagreed over something, they always came back together in the end, and Reiji loved the time he spent with them.

Finishing his meal, Reiji turned to the other three, watching as Ranmaru and Ai whispered something to eat other.

“What are you guys conspiring without me?”

Ranmaru snapped back without a second thought, not taking his attention away from whatever he was talking about, “why would we tell you, dumbass?”

“Rude!” Reiji whined, giggling at Ranmaru’s attitude. Regardless, he was quite curious, “you gotta tell me, after all, it’s my birthday!”

Ai giggled a little at his antics, turning to Ranmaru, “You might as well show him now, it’s his gift after all.”

Reiji sat up straighter (pfft, as if he could do anything straight), a little shocked. “You got me something else? But you already went out of your way to bring me here…”

Camus frowned, “You thought that we were just going to take you to a theme park? I’m afraid we have higher standards than that.” He searched for a way to say the next line ‘for someone we care about’, but totally failed, so he just ended up gesturing to Ranmaru, who pulled a wrapped box out of his bag.

“How did you manage to hide a box that big from me in your bag?!”

Ranmaru grinned, “Talent.”

Reiji snorted, but accepted the gift warily. He had flashbacks to all the times Ranmaru had given him gag gifts and was careful to inspect the box from all angles to make sure he was suddenly about to die.

Ai shook his head, “I promise it’s an actual gift and not just Ranmaru pranking you. We all got it together, so I’d hope he wouldn’t try to pull something like that.” The last line was said with a sharp glare at Ranmaru, who huffed and turned away, not able to deny that it totally sounded like something he would consider doing. “Anyway, you should open it.”

Cautiously, Reiji tore the wrapping off the box, before opening the box itself to reveal a pair of maracas that looked amazingly similar to the mirror ball maracas he’d had in his last Shining Live concert.

He looked up to see the other three watching him, various states of nevousness on their faces. They clearly wanted to know if he liked it, but Ai still spoke first.

“We know you were disappointed when they didn’t let you keep them, so we chased the company who lent them to us and bought them.” He paused, considering his next words, “do you like them…?”

Reiji carefully set the box down on the grass, before bodily throwing himself at Ai. “Are you kidding? I love them! I can’t believe- “he paused to gasp for breath, getting tear-eyed, “-I can’t believe you would do that for me.”

Wrapping his arms tightly around Reiji in the best hug his systems could manage, Ai replied, “Of course we would. Quartet Night wouldn’t be here without you, and you do so much every day for us, for the fans, for your kouhai. You absolutely deserve the best we can give you.”

Ranmaru spoke next, “I know we aren’t the best at showing it, but… we really do care for you.” He grimaced at the sappy words, but he knew Reiji had to know their feelings.

“You are important to us.” Camus said with an air of certainty.

There was a moment of silence where nothing else was said before Ranmaru shouted, “Dog-pile on Reiji!” before also chucking himself at Ai, where Reiji was still wrapped in his arms.

Ranmaru’s weight knocked all three of them to the ground, Ai suffering with the weight of the other two, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. And Reiji’s bright laughter through the tears in his eyes made it absolutely worth it. There was just one thing missing.

“Camus, are you not going to join us?”

Camus’ gaze met Ai’s and he sighed, knowing there was no way of getting out of this with his dignity intact, “fine.” He sighed, and moved over to add his own body to the growing pile on the floor, Reiji sandwiched between all three of them, laughing so hard he was struggling for breath. As Camus mourned the loss of his dignity, he found that he would rather hear Reiji laugh like this than have kept it.

“Thank you,” Reiji spoke through his laughter, “thank you guys so much!”

Camus was the first to remove himself, checking his watch to find that it was getting late and that the park would be closing soon. Ranmaru followed, looking up at the sky to see the sun already starting to set.

“We will need to leave soon – the park closes in 30 minutes, and we should be gone before then.”

Ai hummed his assent as Reiji jumped up off the ground (and off of Ai), taking the hand that was held out to help pull himself up as well. The box containing Reiji’s gift was carefully placed back in Ranmaru’s bag for fear of it getting lost or damaged on the way home (“Getting those maracas was way too much work to go through for them just to get broken, I’m not chasing that guy up again, he was a pain in the ass”), and the packaging from their food was disposed of in a nearby bin.

The four of them made their home, laughing when Reiji tripped over the pavement and fell flat on his face (“You guys, that’s mean!”).

Once finally back home, Reiji was surprised when Camus and Ranmaru didn’t immediately retreat into their bedrooms. Usually this would’ve been their ‘social limit’, so Reiji was confused that they were still hanging around as Ai cleared some stuff off the coffee table in the living area.

Camus noticed the confusion on Reiji’s face and answered his silent query, “We’re still here because we want cake. You didn’t think the day was over, did you?”

“You got a cake?”

“Well duh! It’s not a birthday without cake!” Ranmaru butted in.” And actually, Ai made it. I think he did a pretty good job.”

Ai finished clearing the table and tuned in to the conversation, “Camus helped. I needed someone who knew a lot about cake.”

“Did it go better than last time?” Reiji asked, remembering the mess that had been created when the two of them had made a cake on Ai’s birthday.

Ai snorted, “It did, actually. Perhaps because you weren’t there to throw flour at me.”

“Come on, it was funny!”

Ai turned towards the kitchen to retrieve the cake, speaking in a slightly quieter voice as if he didn’t want to admit it, “it was.”

As neither Camus nor Ranmaru had actually seen the state of the kitchen when Ai and Reiji had made that cake (they’d been out at the time) they both immediately had a lot of questions to ask, and Reiji answered them diligently. Ai took the chance to grab the cake, bringing plates and a knife with him to serve it. Overall he believed he’d done a pretty good job, but he wouldn’t really know until it was tasted. Camus had helped with the ingredients and the decoration, but ultimately the cake was Ai’s creation, and he wanted Reiji to like it.

The cake itself was green, the same green as Reiji’s signature colour. In bright swirly writing on the top was written the words “happy birthday!”, and ribbons of red, blue and lilac icing wrapped around the edge. It wasn’t anything flashy or over the top, but he hoped Reiji liked it. He could save flashy for next year, anyway, when he’d gotten a bit more practice.

Ai brought the cake back around to the living room to find Ranmaru basically trying to murder Reiji, and it was a testament to how much this happened that he just sighed and sat down next to Camus on the sofa, placing the cake on the table. He was pretty confident that he knew why they were fighting based on what the conversation had been about, but to check he turned to ask Camus what happened.

“Ranmaru got angry when he found out how much flour you ended up wasting when you baked before.”

“I thought as such.”

Ranmaru did have a fair point (there had been a lot of flour on the floor), but this wasn’t the time to fight about it. Ai sighed again, getting up to physically pull the two apart – Ai’s strength was often forgotten so the look of surprise on the pair’s faces was almost comical.

“Do you want cake or not?”

They both stopped struggling at the same time, so Ai took that as a sign to let go, sitting back on the sofa watching as Reiji and Ranmaru both found their own place to sit. Reiji ended up between Camus and Ai, and Ranmaru just flopped down on the floor on the other side of the table.

Reiji got the first slice obviously, and he marvelled over how good the cake looked. The other three followed, and Ai looked proud of his work.

Upon tasting it the group fell into silence, before Reiji practically melted.

“It tastes so good, Ai-Ai!”

Camus nodded in agreement, “Quite so, you did a very good job.”

Even Ranmaru, who tended to dislike sweet foods was impressed. The combined praise from his bandmates made Ai smile, proud of himself for succeeding in something he didn’t have much experience with. He’d have to try a more complicated cake next time.

Needless to say, the cake didn’t last very long between Reiji and Camus’ combined efforts.

After the cake was finished, Camus and Ranmaru were quick to retire to their rooms. Ai couldn’t blame them, it had been a long day, and neither of them had had the luxury of sleeping in. However, he still had plans for Reiji, so he didn’t get to go to bed so soon.

“We’re going out again.” He said to Reiji, who was currently slumped on the sofa, his head resting on Ai’s leg.

Reiji sat up, turning to face Ai, “we are?”

“Yep, so get ready. Also bring your car keys, I’ll give you directions.”

“Okay!” Reiji nodded, jumping up off the sofa, not nearly as tired as he probably should be at this point.

The pair were out the door and into Reiji’s well-loved car quickly, and Ai provided directions that led to the outskirts of the city, where the light pollution wasn’t so bad and there were large open, fields.

“What are we doing out here Ai-Ai?” Reiji questioned as Ai took his hand and starting walking, forcing Reiji to match his stride.

“You’ll see.”

They made their way further out into the field before Ai stopped, pulling a blanket out of the bag he’d brought with him and sitting down, gesturing to Reiji to join him.

Sitting next to Ai, close enough that their legs were touching, Reiji asked again, “Why are we here?”

“Look up.”

All of a sudden Reiji understood. It was harder to see from the city due to the light pollution, but out here in the countryside the stars were easier to see. No matter what way he looked, there were hundreds of stars twinkling back at him. He felt a sudden rush of glee as he gazed upwards, before looking back at Ai to see him staring at him, a soft smile on his face. Reiji blushed slightly under the attention, before leaning his head on Ai’s shoulder, pressing their bodies closer together.

Ai wrapped an arm around Reiji’s waist, looking up at the sky, “I’d heard it was described as beautiful, so I wanted to see it, with you.”

“Thank you,” Reiji replied, both of their voices low in the serene atmosphere surrounding them, “for everything today. I had fun.” Tears of happiness pooled in his eyes, but him blinked them away, more focused on the stars above and the person beside him.

“I’m glad.” Ai whispered, turning his head so they were looking into each other’s eyes. If Reiji looked closely he could see the stars reflected in Ai’s eyes, and he was mesmerised for second, before regaining enough sense to lean in and press his lips to Ai’s.

He broke away quickly, but left his face close enough to Ai’s to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss, before pulling back and getting himself comfortable in Ai’s arms.

The couple spent the night enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, watching the stars, wrapped together so close that they couldn’t tell where one of them stopped and the other began. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop making characters cry on their birthdays? Probably not.  
> I actually legitimately struggled to write this because I made the mistake of watching Haikyuu a few weeks prior so the whole time I was thinking about Oikawa Tooru which - surprise! - didn't really help. Also I kept procrastinating so half of this was actually written by me on the night that it became Reiji's birthday. I was gonna write it during the day but then I got a headache so that plan went out the window I'm just glad I actually finished it.  
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this absolute mess


End file.
